


darling December

by dazelater



Series: minishaw oneshots | vol 1 [4]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazelater/pseuds/dazelater
Summary: happy xmoose
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter
Series: minishaw oneshots | vol 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052366
Kudos: 32





	darling December

❅ ❅ ❅  
  
  


Onthe 22nd of December each year, before heading home to their families, the Sidemen would always spend the day together doing festive activities and having their own mini Christmas. It was tradition, by now—and as much as they denied it, everyone would always look forward to it.

"Who's idea was this again?" Ethan groaned, teeth chattering and frozen fingers fumbling to tie his ice skates.

"Oi stop complaining Ethan, look at Harry. He hasn't stopped smiling in about four hours," Josh grinned, earning an eye-roll in response.

Harry's mittened hands were gripped firmly onto the gate to steady himself, having fallen three times already. After seeing Simon glide so gracefully across the ice, he'd been eager to join him and overestimated his balance skills.

"Have you SEEN him?!" Harry gushed, bringing his hands up to his mouth, and subsequently losing his balance. Josh caught him with a strong grip on his arm, laughing.

"What, Simon? He's shit mate. Watch this," Ethan declared, ice skates double-knotted and tongue stuck out in concentration as he lead himself cautiously onto the ice. After a few stumbles and a determined push from the wall, he managed to not-so-gracefully make way along the ice, forcefully slicing his skates with each juddery movement.

Harry grinned, amused, gaze soon returning to Simon as he circled the corner and glided into the center. His long legs took one stroke in front of the other, rhythmically, in gentle fluid movements. He would flick his toe out at the end of each stroke, gaining power and momentum, whisking his feet in swift movements that would paint the ice in smooth lines retracing his path. His face remained composed and focused, drifting amongst the other skaters as if floating on water. Harry was transfixed, as were many others following his tall figure across the rink, until Harry was inspired to shuffle onto the ice himself and follow along.

"Be careful Haz," Josh cautioned, and kept watchful eyes on the unstable boy who would likely be toppling over soon.

After a minute he got a call from Kon, and went to sit on a bench knowing it would be important. They discussed the plan for the new video they'd shoot that evening, including festive alcohol and forfeits.

After hanging up and clicking off his phone, he returned to the wall. He quickly noticed a screaming Ethan with hands locked onto Vik's shoulders, and Vik looking pissed, desperately clawing his hands off him while trying to maintain his own balance.

Simon smoothly darted in front of them with a grin, then weaved in and out of people skilfully and continued around, within seconds on the opposite side of the rink. 

And then Harry. With a facial expression of pure fear, one hand was grabbed for dear life onto a support penguin, the other onto the wall. At a rate of barely two miles per hour, little kids would overtake him and snort.

Harry's face soon lit up as Simon skated over, stopping before him with ease.

"Oh my Gosh," Josh mumbled to himself, then turned behind him. "Tobi, come here,"

Tobi looked up from his phone and hopped over. He'd been happy to come but had emphasized on multiple occasions that you would _never_ see him 'put sharp metal under his feet and walk around.'

"Look at them," Josh laughed, nodding towards the side of the rink.

Simon's hands were outstretched to Harry's, ushering him away from the sides, an encouraging grin never leaving his face as Harry slowly built courage and trusted Simon to keep him steady.

He guided him into the center to distance themselves from others, hands never leaving the shorter boy's, and slowly pulled him around to get him used to moving. He was carefully giving him instructions as Harry listened intently.

"Bless their little hearts," Tobi giggled, snapping a video for his Insta story. 

They made their way around the rink slowly, Simon guiding him along with both gloved hands, checking behind to ensure their path was clear. After a while they'd disappeared to the far side, and Josh had been chatting to Tobi.

"Look, you're doing it!" Simon enthused as Harry began to get into the rhythm of putting one skate in front of the other, still needing Simon's hands to pull him forwards. Simon smoothly drifted backwards while Harry clambered along awkwardly, but it was progress.

"Want to try it without me?" Simon inquired, scanning the boy's focused expression to gauge his confidence levels.

"Sure, okay," Harry nodded, slowly releasing Simon's hands who grinned across at him.

Harry began chewing on his lip, eyes glued to his skates, and lifted one forward, then the other. It worked but not really, and after a minor slip Simon's hands found themselves at Harry's sides to steady him, grasping his hips tightly.

"You're okay, I'm right here," he spoke in a hushed voice, and slowly drew his hands away to encourage the boy to try again.

Harry exhaled shakily and furrowed his brow, eyes gleaming with motivation. He kicked the skates forward, and began sliding across the ice, Simon skating backwards in front of him with careful outstretched hands.

"You're good! Keep going!" he encouraged, and Harry looked up from his skates to grin at him, and his left skate buckled inwards, causing him to tumble and grab hold of Simon's hands before falling backwards, bum hitting the ice, and pulling Simon's lanky figure to crash down on top of him.

Shock crossed Josh and Tobi's faces as they heard a tumble from the other side of the rink and saw their crashing bodies, before they looked closely and noticed the boys both break into hysterics as they laid in a tangled mess, their shrieks booming across the rink.

"Literally can't take them anywhere," Josh muttered with an eye-roll, as Tobi next to him doubled over with laughter.   
  
  


❅ ❅ ❅  
  
  


Few hours later, they were making use of Vik's enormous kitchen to film the new main channel video 'Sidemen Gingerbread House Challenge'. Ethan had been put in charge and the teams were Simon, Vik and Harry, and then Jj, Tobi and Josh.

For Josh's team, it was a shambles. Him and Tobi had put in effort while Jj had decided he'd rather be seated, and dropped a whole bag of fruit pastilles onto the half-house before flinging marshmallows at it from his seat. 'Makin' it pretty,' he said.

On the other team, Simon was very proud of his gingerbread house so far. It was actually staying together as he was icing it so meticulously, regardless of feeling quite waved from six Baileys' shots he'd had to do as forfeits. Vik sorted different sweets into bowls in preparation for decorating, while Harry was on the side chugging the rest of his mulled wine. Not a forfeit, he just felt like it. Thought five Baileys shots weren't enough.

"Harry, can you STOP," Vik shouted, slapping his hand away after reaching for the gum drops for the fourth time.

He pouted in response, "M'sorry, just hungry. It's taken ages."

"Beauty takes time," Simon spoke, as he placed the roof onto his layer of icing, carefully ensuring it was properly stuck. When Vik turned away, he snatched a few gum drops and secretly handed them to Harry with a wink.

"Simon you've actually smashed this you know," Vik complimented, assessing his work.

"So it's time to decorate!?" Harry questioned, mouth stuffed with sweets, ignoring a squinted glare from Vik.

"Yeah go for it," Simon nodded, extending his hand towards Harry, "Can I have the icing, Haz."

"No. I'm using it."

"I want it."

"Wait your turn."

"No."

Harry took the tube of white icing and squirted it onto his finger. He laughed in response to Simon's mouth dropping open.

"Lick it off," Simon said in a deadpan tone, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Guys, PLEASE stop messing around," Vik groaned, piping even blobs along the roof and placing multi-colour smarties on each.

They had ignored Vik's demands. After a second Harry had simply brought Simon's finger to his lips and into his mouth, slowly sucking off the icing staring dead into his eyes, and then dropped his hand with a cocky smirk.

Simon's cheeks flushed as he watched Harry tease him, then broke eye contact and cleared his throat. "Idiot," he mumbled, mouth breaking into a grin, and snatched the icing from him.

Ethan eventually judged the houses one by one: a pristine, rainbow house with a path leading from the door and green-icing grass piped either side, and then a bungalow with a smashed-in roof and crushed sweets dusted across it. Vik's team won by a landslide, and got to pick the film as a reward, while Jj had to lick Tobi and Josh's feet as a forfeit for lack of effort.  
  
  


❅ ❅ ❅

After exchanging presents and a glorious dinner, the boys would always watch a film. Vik's team, having won the challenge, had chosen 'Elf'—largely decided by Harry. He jumped onto the sofa in the living room where Josh sat scrolling through his phone, and went on Netflix to set up the film. Ethan entered the room and plopped down next to Harry, followed by Tobi who sat by his other side.

"Careful," Josh joked, "Save a space so Boggo can sit with Minter. Can't imagine them being apart."

Ethan chuckled and Tobi fake-gasped, "My bad you're right, gotta save space for the married couple." He moved across to the other end of the sofa.

"Fuck off," Harry snorted, chucking a cushion at Tobi which he skilfully dodged, and then one at Josh, cackling as it slapped his phone straight out of his hand.

Shortly Simon joined, sitting down next to Harry and resting his legs across the boy's own before going on his phone. The rest laughed, much to his confusion, and Harry rolled his eyes. Vik came in and claimed the last spot, meaning Jj had to sit on the floor.

By the end of the film Simon was leant against Harry, cuddled into him with a blanket over them both.

"Good shout Bog, that was actually amazing," Jj clapped, and the rest agreed enthusiastically.

"It's the only Christmas film I know. Alright, I'mma go pee real quick," he flicked off the blanket and hopped off the sofa. As soon as he was out the room, Jj jumped straight into his spot.

"You're nasty," Simon laughed, turning towards him, and he responded in the form of a evil cackle.

They agreed on watching an episode because no one had fallen asleep yet, Josh choosing the Gavin and Stacey Christmas special. Not long after, Harry's mouth dropped open as he re-entered the room and spotted Jj.

"Nooo!" he screamed, running over and pretending to choke him.

"It's OK, it's okay," Jj laughed, got up and sat on Simon, adjusting himself to get into a comfy position. "There you go, I made space," he chuckled with a malicious wink.

Simon just laughed as Harry hmph-ed in annoyance but sat back in his seat as Vik started the episode.

"Aw, you jealous, Haz?" Simon teased, wrapping his arms around Jj's stomach and pulling the blanket over them, jokingly nuzzling into his neck.

Harry glared daggers at the pair, and then snatched the blanket off them grumpily to wrap it around himself. He ignored Simon's hearty laughs and focused on the show.

The ending song started at the same time as Josh's snores, and Tobi poked at him to wake him up.

"Alright, I'm off to bed," Harry yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. "Night boys!"

Simon watched him leave, and then chatted with the group for a couple more minutes. He glanced at his phone to check the time. "Well I have to go edit and stuff, so, I'm probs gonna head off too. Someone should probably carry Josh to bed, he's passed out again," Simon tutted, and then slipped out of the room.

He ran up the stairs two by two, down the hall and straight into Harry's room, making sure to lock the door behind him. Harry was sat on his bed in just in his trackies, typing on his Mac.

"Fucking _finally,_ " Harry exhaled, shutting the laptop and putting it to the side.

"I know, I know. Couldn't be too obvious," Simon spoke while pulling off his hoodie. He clambered onto the bed, pulled Harry onto his lap so he was straddling him, and cupped his face in his hands.

Simon just stared at Harry's mouth with parted lips. "I've wanted to do this all day," he breathed, and planted a soft kiss on his lips, which Harry eagerly responded to, kissing him a thousand times, but Simon pulled away.

"Let's just tell them, Haz," he moaned. "They'd never find out on their own."

"Mmm, soon. It's so funny how oblivious they are," Harry whispered between kisses, and then pushed Simon down onto his bed, closing the space between their mouths.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the rest of the boys were sat in silence, looking around the living room. After a second, they all burst into contained laughter, bringing hands to mouths to restrict their volume.

"Did you see Harry's face, bless him," Ethan cackled.

Tobi's head flung backwards, "You are such a dickhead for that, Jj, I couldn't stop laughing."

"Serves them right for trying to hide it from us!" Jj snorted, before the group all headed to bed.   
  
  
  


❅ ❅ ❅

**Author's Note:**

> happy xmoose


End file.
